Black blood
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. An evil scientist's creation writes down his feelings, and plans to see the outside world. OCness, may turn into a fic. Rated M for swearing.


Just a bit of inspiration I had after listening to 'His World – SS&S feat

Just a bit of inspiration I had after listening to 'His World – SS&S feat. Crush 40'. I love that song, and I think it represents my character very well, in my opinion.

Well, this is my one-shot. My character's thoughts and whether you think it's a good idea to use him in a story.

Here's Crimson's debut. Mind you, I've only played two/three Sonic games, so I may get some stuff wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Crimson, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. S.T.H is Copyright to Sega, or whatever. I don't actually play Sonic really. Hahaha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Life. It's a strange thing.

I've always wondered… what are other people's lives like? Are they happy? Perhaps joyous?

…How am _I_ supposed to know? I'm just a…

…Words slip my mind at this point. _What am I?_

I am… not even a being, I think. I have a brain, full of dark thoughts and shadows. I have a conscience, true, and a heart too. But… I am unlike other beings.

Whereas creatures are born from eggs and mothers, I am not. My mother is a test-tube, and my father? …The dark mind of a crazed scientist, bent on revenge. I do not know who I am, or how I was made.

…Actually, fuck the second question. I was made from a mixture of darkness, and anti-chaos. Anti-chaos is created whenever a chaos emerald produces dark energy, or when somebody uses their chaos powers for mis-use or for harm. All the anti-chaos is absorbed into the chaos emeralds, and finally into the Master Emerald, where it rests, and slowly builds to become much more powerful than before.

My creator was somehow able to get hold of the anti-chaos, and used its powers to create, what he calls, _'the ultimate creation'_.

So that is what I am? A simple creation? A product from vengeance? A product of science, sent to destroy the Earth for a human scientist's _playtime?_

Humph. What kind of a fucked up world is this?

…As I realise, I have not introduced myself. My full name is 'Crimson Darkness Night. My name as a creation is 'Earth destroyer', though I do not prefer this name. I have no age, no parents, and am, as far as I've seen, male. I have red eyes, with a black face, with a tan-coloured area around my mouth. I have black hair, which fades into Crimson at the tips, and a black body with a crimson lace around near my neck. My arms are black with crimson streaks, as are my legs. My feet are adorned with some strange garments called 'racing shoes'. They are dark blue, in contrast with my crimson colours, and have a light blue streak up the centre of them. I also have three, long, black tails that end in tufts of crimson fur. In between these three tails is a metal hole with a propeller-like structure inside, which acts as a rocket booster, increasing my speeds to astronomical levels.

But the stranger thing about me is where my hands should be. On my left hand is a smooth, white glove with a black streak down the centre, and on my right hand…

…Well, I _don't have one_. My right hand is less of a hand, and more of a metal blade of some sort. A small sword protrudes from my wrist, the same black and red as my body colours. This is the only major physical side-affect of the anti-chaos.

Oh well. I guess it makes it easier to _kill_ things. I shouldn't complain in my circumstances.

I am currently inside a dark room, with a single, bare light-bulb on the ceiling. There's a single, small bed in the corner, with only a thin blanket to keep out the cold. There's a desk to the corner of the room with a single chair underneath it. A couple of stuffed animals are lying shredded on the floor from my past training, and the desk is badly cut and scratched. It has a small box of pens on the top, and a stack of blank paper on the corner of the desk. I never really used these till now, writing down my thoughts.

This will not be home for long, however.

I'm planning to escape. I don't know _where_, I don't know _how_, but somehow, I'm getting out of here. I want to see the outside world, the other people who were born into this world, and not created. The ones who were not enslaved by mad scientists and machines. People who are kind, affectionate, and show mercy.

And people who care.

I plan my escape route in my head. Tomorrow, I will go to my training exercise as normal, like I always did. But tomorrow, the fates will twist. I am being infused with more chaos energy to try to enhance my power. My 'father' thinks that this will make it easier for me to destroy the world.

Unfortunately for him, he won't be able to see me accomplish this.

Actually, he won't be seeing anything past Eleven o'clock tomorrow morning.

Except darkness.

I am going to stop now to finish my final master plan. I shall write again when I succeed.

…_If I succeed._

Farewell to this hellhole, it's past, present, future, and the man who calls himself my father and my creator.

My father can go fuck himself.

So long, Father. I hope hell accepts you better than Earth did.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Collapses, writhing on the floor with terror) OMG DARK ONESHOT.

How I made this is unbelievable. Ah well.

I'd like to thank Ashurii for giving me inspiration, and to Celebaby20, who, without her, Crimson would have never made it at all.

Tell me if you think I should make a story out of this, please.

Peace out!


End file.
